Proposal
by StyleDiva
Summary: I wrote this for kd di and kk. Hope they like it and u guys too. I am not a abhirika writer but i am trying my hand at this so let's see. Plz do review :D


** : KD di and KK ! This one's for u. love u. ummah :) .**  
2:30 pm Serena Hotel, Mumbai  
10-Oct-2012  
A man entered the hote. He was in his late thirties. He was sporting a black Denim jeans, white shirt and a black jacket. Although the hotel was filled with people in similar attire, he seemed different, much more serious.

Instead of accompnying the waiter who wanted to show him to his table, he directly went towards a table at the back near a large glass window. The table was set for two and a lady was already present there. The lady who was wearing a black skirt and purple shirt smiled and waved towards the man.

"Hi!," the man greeted her smiling."Hello Abhijeet," she replied.  
" Sorry, for calling you at such a short notice," the man called Abhijeet replied.  
" No problem," the girl replied.  
" Actually i have to go for a case to Delhi and won't be returning for a month. So thought of meeting u before going." Abhijeet replied.

" Would u like to place your order sir? ", a waiter disturbed their conversation.  
" No thanks, come after a while" , Abhijeet replied.  
The girl looked at Abhijeet in surprise. Why was he delaying lunch? Was their something important he wanted to talk about? What could it be?

"So Dr Tarika?," Abhijeet's voice disrupted her thoughts.  
" Huh," she replied absentmindedly.  
" I didn't get an answer," Abhi asked.  
That was when something silver caught her eye.  
Suddenly, she arose from her seat.  
" O my god, are u proposing?" , her voice was barely above a whisper.  
" Yes , but you should sit down now, you are grabbing attention" Abhi replied.  
" Aha," she replied but her mind was wandering somewhere else.  
2 MONTHS AGO  
FLASHBACK

The setting was same, the couple was same and so was the table they were sitting on. It was night time . Tarika in a baggy t-shirt and jeans was looking comfortable but at the same time georgeous.  
"Abhijeet, can i ask u something?" she inquired from the man sitting infront of her.  
" Sure, shoot." Abhijeet replied smiling.  
" How would u define this meeting?" she asked.  
If it had been any guy other than Abhijeet, she would have never asked this question, the answer was obvious right? what other could possibly be going on b/w a boy and girl who were spending their only free sunday of the month together? But she had to ask this question because the man infront of her was " Sr Ins Abhijeet" of CID.  
The man becam silent at her question.  
" I have alot of responsibilities, u know that?" the man began.  
" Just answer my question please," Tarika replied.  
" Ok, then i will say that we are friends. I have alot of friends but i don't go spending my sundays with them or meeting them for a dinner like this so i would say, you are a close friend."  
"Ok, right." Tarika replied and started eating but she had lost interest in her food. She just wanted this "dinner" to get over.  
If someone had asked her how she would define this? She would have answered with one word. But for now, she was silently eating knowing that her reaction was closely being observed by the man sitting infront of her.  
Ofcourse , she could have replied with what she though of this meating and what she considered this relationship but she couldn't wound her self-respect just for this man. She wanted him to be the first one to say it if they both ever were on the same page.  
"LOVE"

FLASHBACK OVER.

"u seem shocked? are u not happy by this proposal?" Abhijeet asked, he was not smiling now.  
Shocked? yes she was shocked. she was dumb by surprise, the man who couldn't declare his feelings 2 months ago? Who went on childishly flirting with her but could not define their relationship was proposing? The man who went undercover or on missions for months and did not even call her once was proposing?  
Yes, she was shocked but no she was not unhappy!  
Her hands reached out for the ring infront of her and she put it on.  
She looked up smilingly at the man. However Abhi was not smiling.  
" You can reconsider your decision. Don't take this decision emotionally . My duty is very important to me, u know that. I believe in duty first sentiments later. I also have a memory disorder. In short what i am trying to say is that u will have better options than me in the future so think before taking this decision."  
" Let me ask u something is your decision of marrying me emotional or did u think before asking me to marry you? " she replied with a question.  
" I took an emotional decision but i can assure you i will stick to it. However , you may have trouble after we get married. I fight everyday just to stay alive. Time will be a serious problem."  
" I will fight alongside with you then. And there is no option better than you for me." She replied.  
This time the guy did smile cuz even Sr Ins Abhijeet knew that once Dr Tarika took a decision, she was strong enough to stick to it.

A man who was sitting at the oposite side of the new couple closed his eyes. He had heard their conversation. The man was a short smart guy who seemed very business like. His eyes were closed but tears were glistening and trying to escape from his eyelashes. She had taken the decision, he had been afraid she would take ever since she had become like a daughter to him. Not that he hated Abhijeet. Just that he didn't think he was well suited for her and wouldn't treat his daughter the way she deserved.  
He let out a sigh and stood up to leave.  
Well he would show he was ok with her decision as long as she was happy.  
Anything for her happiness.  
he paid his bill and left the hotel quitely without coming into his daughter's notice.  
However, as he walked out, he was sure of one thing she had been wrong about, abhijeet was not her best option. She would have better options in the future.


End file.
